pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Helen Vaughan
Helen Vaughan’s first appearance was first published in the UK, and British author Arthur Machen died in 1947, so this character will not be in the public domain in its country of origin, or any country that determines copyright as ending seventy years after the author’s death, until 2018. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 06:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :But it was published before 1923 and this wiki was founded (and still remains) with the US coming first so, while that's great info that could (maybe/probably should) be added to the article's "Notes" section... she is PD as far as we're concerned.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:31, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Fair points all. What's the typical format for that sort of note? :I believe she's also public domain in Australia and Canada, assuming I'm understanding their copyright law correctly. ~ BrokenEye3 (talk) 08:11, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Like I said, if the character is PD in the US, it's fine to be here but... I would add something to the "Notes" section about it. I'll find an example for you in a sec and come back. The Partial copyright characters category is not the right place for it, though. That's for a character like Sherlock Holmes who has PD appearances but, also some non-PD appearances by the same author/publisher so people have to make sure they don't use anything from the non-PD appearances. Characters that are PD in one (or more) country but, not others don't go there.Cebr1979 (talk) 08:18, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Pippi Longstocking is the only one I can think of at the moment but... that's not the greatest example, to be honest. I'll do my best of think of another and get back to you (there's one with PERFECT wording but, I can't remember what character that is... gimme time... it'll come to me...), promise! In the meantime, though: Thanks for making a great page, BrokenEye3! I know it's your first and you did an awesome job sticking by our standards! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 08:25, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::I still can't find the one I'm thinking of but, will continue to look tomorrow. For now, I'm off to bed.Cebr1979 (talk) 08:48, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::What is the correct catagory, then? ~ BrokenEye3 (talk) 08:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::There isn't one for this sort of thing, we deal with it via the "Notes" section.Cebr1979 (talk) 08:26, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Wikimedia uses a template that says “This work is in the public domain in its country of origin and other countries and areas where the copyright term is the author’s life plus 70 years or less.” Does Wikia allow templates? I recommend we negate the statement and change work to character: This character is not in the public domain in its country of origin or other countries and areas where the copyright term is the author’s life plus seventy years or less. Can we create a category based on it (“Characters not in the public domain in their countries of origin”?). —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 08:52, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :We don't use templates (though I can't remember why nor where that conversation is but, I do remember I was opposed and wanted to use them... regardless, I'll do my best to remember where that is and get back about that tomorrow too). Changing "work" to "character" is also something we don't do and, I could find it for you but... I'm really tired so... I know that conversation is somewhere on CrimsonCrusader's talk page (if it helps, I think the conversation involved Namor and/or the Human Torch). Category? I'm not opposed (and, of course, I in no way think the decision would be up to me) but... who would go through that category and remove characters when they do become PD in their country of origin? Again: not "opposed," per se (and I'm not saying it's a bad idea), but... it does seem like something that would get cluttered quickly without anybody ever caring for it... Anyhow (for real this time haha): I'm off to bed! Talk to ya'll tomorrow!Cebr1979 (talk) 09:03, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :You make a very good point about how it would be hard to keep up with removing characters from a category, and I no longer feel any category is appropriate under the circumstances. I recommend we continue doing what we’re doing by writing a note in each article. (I will write a ’blog article about what I feel should be standarized text for each appearance of the note, implementing it as if it were a template.) —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 22:54, July 6, 2016 (UTC)